Resident Evil: Racoon City Viral Outbreak Test
by DimensionZero
Summary: This is an introduction to the videogame series Resident Evil 2. Based on some information on the games & the wiki site i am writing what happens during the outbreak to the point where Leon, Claire, Jill & characters of RE: Outbreak. Enjoy!


Resident Evil: The Raccoon City Viral Outbreak

Note: The first chapter was the script to the original Resident Evil 2 from the original PlayStation game that I just grabbed off the net. So the writing style is a bit different. I wanted to create a 'real time' crisis of the outbreak, similar to the show '24'. What inspired me with this were YouTube videos of Resident Evil: DarkSide Chronicles, which features Resident Evil 2. Darkside Chronicles's version was a bit more 'real-time' then it actually was. I believe RE2 spanned around 2 days, same as the mansion incident in the original Resident Evil PlayStation game. I am not entirely equipped with proper storytelling so if you see any errors or think there is a discrepancy in my story let me know! Thanks and enjoy! I also want to thank the people that designed the Resident Evil wiki:

.com/Resident_Evil_Wiki

For being able to find tools needed to create this story found throughout the game.

Chapter 1: The Viral Outbreak

September 22nd 1998

4:30am: The Sewers

In a Raccoon City underground sewage tunnel.

Several Armed men in full body armor, protective gas masks and armed with machine guns are walking around the area in formation.

Umbrella Soldier: This way.

In a laboratory nearby, a young scientist, William

Birkin is marveling at his latest experiment.

William: Its sheer perfection. My precious G-Virus, no one will ever take you away from me.

The armed soldiers burst into the room.

Umbrella Soldier: There he is.

William grabs his case of the G-Virus research and picks up a Pistol.

William: So, you've finally come.

Umbrella Soldier 2: Doctor, we're here to collect the G-Virus sample.

William: Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work.

William is backing up against the wall, clearly unable to take on several armed soldiers. As he backs up, he knocks over a vial of test tubes. One of the Soldiers startled opens fire, peppering William with bullets. He screams as he falls backwards to the floor. The lead Soldier pushes the shooting soldier's gun away from him.

Umbrella Soldier: Stop it! You might hit the sample.

The Soldier moves over and collects the case containing the G-Virus as well as vials of the T-Virus.

Umbrella Soldier: That's it alright. Okay, let's move out.

The Soldiers leave. A few moments later, Annette arrives and tends to her husband.

Annette: William...Oh my...hold on darling, I'm taking care of that bullet wound, first, stay here.

Meanwhile, several more soldiers in the sewers are in contact with the retrieval team.

Umbrella Soldier: ALPHA Team, have you retrieved the sample yet?

ALPHA Team Leader: Affirmative. Meeting at the Rendezvous point in

One minute.

William notices one vial of the G-Virus lying on the floor. He injects himself with it. His eyes turn a piercing red.

Several Soldiers in the sewers hear an unearthly roar from nearby.

Umbrella Soldier: What was that?

Umbrella Soldier: Something's wrong, let's check it out. Over there!

More Soldiers are battling the creature that was once William Birkin.

They fire their Weapons at the creature but to now avail.

Umbrella Soldier 1: I'm stopping it!

Umbrella Soldier 2: What is this thing?

William closes in on the soldier carrying the case of viruses and kills him.

Umbrella Soldier 1: Noooooo!

The soldier drops the case with the viruses, William sees the case, picks it up and throws it breaking it open shattering the T-Virus capsules in the process.

The previous two soldiers hear the screams of their comrade.

Umbrella Soldier: Hurry!

When they arrive they see William. He's eating cases of the G-Virus to get even stronger.

Umbrella Soldier: What is this thing?

Umbrella Soldier: Fire...Fire!

Both soldiers fire at William, but he closes in and kills one of them.

Umbrella Soldier: You Sun of a...!

He continues to fire but runs out of ammo. He backs into the wall as

William kills him too. Over the sound of the soldier's screams, rats swarm around cases of the T-Virus and mutate the rats of the sewer. The remaining T-Virus, the bio-hazardous toxin flows into the city water system spreading the virus into the city.

Chapter 2: The Mansion Incident (is not contained!)

5:20am: The Hospital

An ambulance pulls up to the Raccoon General Hospital, a hiker was bitten by an unknown assailant attacked Rick where S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team's helicopter crashed.

Even though Arklay Mountains was closed to the public, it seems the danger is escaping from the Mountains.

"Hey, we got another one!" the driver of the ambulance yelled out in the emergency room.

"What!" a guy in a white lab coat calls out. "We can't deal with this infection any longer. If this gets out to the public we will have an epidemic, you should just kill him now Ed!"

"It's not my call." Ed sighs as he explains. "George, if you want to tell this to the mayor you're killing people based on a hunch..."

"It's no hunch!" George interrupted. "It's a fact, that once your bit you become one of them, one of those... zombies."

"Well, hey I am only responsible for bringing you hurt civilians" Ed responded.

"Anyways I gotta go, I am late for my wife's dinner, and if you want I'll have a RPD officer give you a gun. It's much better then beating them with a hacksaw"

"Heh.. well that makes things, a bit less messy, thanks!" George says as he pats Ed on the shoulder. Ed then walks out of the hospital and drives off in the ambulance. Ed mutters to himself "God, I hope we find a cure, we don't even know what is causing this.."

5:40: Outskirts of the city (north, near the soldier battle)

Two men dressed in orange suits with reflective vests drive up North of Raccoon city in a Raccoon City Utility pickup truck. The truck makes a stop near the corner of Arklay freeway and the Water Treatment road. Arklay freeway intersects with Racoon-Arklay line which southeast, heads into Raccoon City. The Water Treatment road leads to the Water Treatment Plant which follows the Circular River. The Circular River also leads to the Water Treatment Plant where Raccoon City retrieves their water.

"Hey, is this the last stop Mike?" the short man asked

"Yes Moe, which is good. I get so tired of entering these sewers 3 times a week"

Mike replied "I get why they're doing it, the rats down here always seem to chew

their way through somewhere that leaks a hole right to Circular River. It's our job to make sure it doesn't happen. We had people getting sick from drinking the water. The city mayor wants us to make sure the water is clean. These pipes are pretty old though, I don't know why they just don't replace them"

"Huh.." Moe responded "So.. why do the rats look for weak spots in the sewers?"

"Well.. I am not exactly sure. Maybe they find food or something" Mike responded as he grabs a long black crowbar type thing "They'll eat anything.. maybe they eat worms too"

"Well I hope they don't eat me, I don't like rats" Moe shudders as he looks through the little holes of a sewer drain manhole cover

"If you don't bother them, they won't bother you" Mike responds

Mike takes the crowbar and shoves it into a little slot forces the manhole to open up.

"Help me lift this up" Mike says as he struggles to keep it steady

"Ok!" Moe smiles

They both lift the manhole cover up then they slide it over to the concrete road. Moe then takes out his flashlight and shines it into a black vacant hole. He then notices something dart by. Something huge!

"Ahhh!" Moe screams out as he jumps away from the manhole cover. He drops his flashlight into the sewer hole as he falls back onto the street.

"What! Are you ok?" Mike asks

"Y..yy..eaa.. ii just.. saw.. something" Moe frantically replies

Mike then takes his flashlight out and shines it into the sewer. He sees his flashlight but it's not on.

"Umm.. are you sure you saw something? Mike asks

"Yeah, I did" Moe replied

Mike looks at Moe for a second then he looks back at the sewer drain.

"Well.. we have a job to do, this really isn't the time for ghosts" Mike ordered

"Ok.."

Moe hesitantly responds as he gets up and they both climb into the sewer hole


End file.
